Fear the ones who can't feal
by B0Nd L33T
Summary: This takes place before the events in the anime. Gene meets a crew of four ladies; all of which are eather as blonde as they come or have a temper that make most cower.
1. The offer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the outlaw star crew. As for the people in it they are people that I do know.. so I assure you that they aren't yours.but if they are please contact me and I will change it.  
  
Content: so far it only has a bad word hear and there.as this goes on I don't know what I'm gonna have in it.so just try to read these things. in the gene thought thing it is a little ooc..but nothing hard core.  
  
  
  
~*~Chapter One~*~  
  
~The Offer. ~  
  
"What do you want?" The woman asked Hizanco with an aggravated tenor in her voice. A group of four outlaws were currently sitting on the right side of a fairly long table on the Kay pirate's ship.  
  
"First off I would like to thank you for coming here on such short notice lady Aki" Hizanco stated prior to getting cut off by Aki.  
  
"Really it wasn't a problem. But do me a favor and drop the lady Aki crap. Just Aki please." The blonde at the head of the table across from Hizanco corrected.  
  
"All right then La-.Aki" Hizanco corrected himself and stared at Aki for a moment. "There is a bounty that I have recently placed on a man's head," Upon saying this Hizanco handed a small peace of paper to the man standing next to him. The man proceeded to walk around the table and hand it to Aki. "That's the gentleman. His name is Richard Arani. However he has been known to go by the name of grim."  
  
Aki looked at the picture for a second, seeing a fairly tall, well built man with black hair and green eyes. She lifted an eyebrow then proceeded to pass the picture to her closest comrade. Each girl glanced at it briefly then passed it on; not really caring who they had to kill, only how much they made for it. "You have my attention" Aki said as she glanced back over at Hizanco.  
  
"Very well," he said with a smirk. "The job until now paid 4 million but after the first few people departed this life going after him no one is very eager to take the job over. So I've upped it. 6 million" he shouted as he struck his hand on the table. This drew every ones attention directly to him.  
  
The seemingly youngest of the group's eyes got wider as she leaned over to the woman with brown hair. "Shit, that's a lot of money," She whispered.  
  
"Ninii, shhhh" the brunet hissed back.  
  
Aki only momentarily looked at the two who were about to start quarrelling, then rolled her eyes. Hizanco sat in silence for a few moments, gradually beginning to lose his patients at the insolence that was being shown to him.  
  
"So. Do we have a deal? Do you accept?" he asked hastily, obviously having other things to attend to latter. Aki looked around the room at her fellow outlaws. Eyes darted around until finally, all three of them nodded.  
  
"Yes" Aki said to much of Hizanco's liberation. "But if you don't mind me asking, why so much? What did he do?" The girl questioned. It wasn't apparent to her why exactly any one person's life would be worth that much to some one; especially to such a great power like they pirates.  
  
"Well that my dear is a fairly long story, which I don't want to bore you with. But lets just say for the sake of time that he tested my patients one to many occasions." Was all that was said as an answer to Aki's query. The way that it was said almost sounded fabricated, perchance he was trying to hide something.  
  
Once again eyes darted around the room. The girls not really satisfied with the answer given as to why he was fated to die but not wanting to turn down that much hard cash.  
  
"Good enough for me ^_^;" Said aki with a smile. She then stood up.  
  
"Here you go" Hizanco handed Aki a disc and shook her hand, as well as all of the others.  
  
All four girls were then escorted out of the room and down the foyer; but not before Hizanco made one last statement. "Excuse me Aki, but should you happen to find some sort of note or letter amongst his corps please return that to me. I will gladly pay you further. Much further." He finished. Aki simply nodded and ran to catch up with the rest of her party whom were still on their way out of the room.  
  
They exited the area and then began to walk down another long corridor. On the way down the gentleman escorting them began to converse with them.  
  
"You know people have died going after this guy right?" The man asked as he stopped and pressed a button by a door marked -Dock 8- .  
  
"Yeah.Hizanco told us a few went down" Aki alleged as she leaned against the wall on the other side of the elevator and waited.  
  
"No big deal. Nothing we haven't handled before" Ninii added as she glanced at the numbers above the door.  
  
The door then opened and the man held out his hand signaling for them all to board. He pressed the button and as the doors were closing added on last article. "37 died. 16 were hospitalized. Have a nice day ladies ^_^" he waved and the elevator door closed completely.  
  
All four of them stopped and looked at each other blankly. Almost as though they weren't sure weather what the man said was a fictional creation in there mind or true; then at the same time each one lunged at the door and screamed "WAIT!" but it was to delayed, there screams went un noticed.  
  
Every one was silent for a instant, until Kuroi began to converse. "He may just be over exaggerating."  
  
"Maybe the people that were sent weren't trained at all" whispered Nicoli as the elevator came to a stop. This caused aki to stumble into Nicoli, causing her to hit Ninii. Nicoli rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which" Nicoli said with a little to much attitude, hinting at the fact that Aki some times acted a little to klutzy. They were now on the lower level of there own ship. The crew exited the elevator.  
  
"Hey! What does that mean?" Aki questioned as she ran out after Nicoli.  
  
"Sure, maybe they weren't trained. Or maybe were all Fucked ^_^" Ninii added as she merrily skipped past every one in the elevator and climbed the ladder across the hall.  
  
Aki and Nicoli's faces went blank and Kuroi rolled her eyes, then proceeded to fallow Ninii.  
  
Once all of them had gotten back to the cockpit Aki put the black disc into the main drive and began to quickly click away. After about 30 seconds a picture of their next target came onto the screen.  
  
"Where can we find him?" Asked Nicoli as she sat down in her chair.  
  
" Just hold on one second, shesh" Aki again began to press buttons until she finally got to a page that consisted mostly of information. She scrolled down. "Lets see.um.looks like sentinel" She finally decided.  
  
"THAT PLACE!?" Nicoli screamed and jumped up creating a load bump.  
  
"Yeah. what's wrong with it?" Asked aki as she turned around in her chair.  
  
"It's like.o hell I don't know.just a really bad place," Nicoli stuttered out as she slowly sat back down. Still looking very tense with worry.  
  
Aki only stared blankly, then lifted an eye brown. "Soo.we shouldn't go?"  
  
"O Hell NO!" you want us to loss that much money because you don't want to spend one day on a slightly dire planet?" Kuroi questioned.  
  
Nicoli got a look of deep thought on her face. "Yeah." She finally stated.  
  
At this point Aki was still at the computer trying to find a more specific location to find the man, then she suddenly stopped and turned to look at Nicoli. "Hey," She smiled evilly, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back in her chair. "Isn't that where you met what's his face?"  
  
"CRAM IT BLONDIE! " Nicoli turned and hissed, Leaning closer to aki and griping the back of the chair.  
  
"It is isn't it?" Aki laughed.  
  
"What's his face?" Kuroi asked as she to turned in her seat to join the conversation that had recently developed.  
  
"Fill us in aki" Ninii pleaded.  
  
" OK ^_^" She consented. "What's his face was Nicoli's first guy. But he dumped her for some chick named cookie." Aki slapped her leg and bent over laughing. "She cried over him for a damned month- O.o;" All the color ran out of Aki's face as Nicoli lunged at her. Aki ducked out of the chair and took off running down the hall, sliding on the way out and hitting the corner of the door.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Nicoli screamed as she chased after Aki. Aki ran into the kitchen of the ship and jumped behind the table. Nicoli took a position directly across from the blonde.  
  
"Can't we just talk this over?" Aki pleaded. Nicoli got a death glare and reached to the counter, grabbing a metal dustpan. "Guess not." Nicoli darted to the left causing Aki to jump. Not seeing an alternate escape Aki dove under the table and resurfaced on the other side.  
  
"Fine! If you wanna be that way" Aki warned as she reached behind her and grabbed something out of the sink. Nicoli only looked back with an -I dare you- look.  
  
"Do it. See what happens," Nicoli demanded; Her eyes turning in to dagger like slits and her lips losing all signs of emotion. Aki smiled in return and pelted Nicoli in the head with a soaking wet sponge. Nicoli got a shocked look on her face as the sponge slowly ran down her face, leaving a trail of soap and water.  
  
O my god. I'm gonna die the younger of the two thought to her self as Nicoli glared at her. ".Your mad.aren't you?" Aki asked in a very meek voice.  
  
"O Yeah" Nicoli responded calmly, taking the lower part of her shirt in her hands and whipping away the water on her face.  
  
"This is gonna hurt.isn't it?" Aki questioned.  
  
"Most likely" Nicoli said cracking her knuckles.  
  
  
  
  
  
At this time Kuroi and Ninii were preparing the ship to launch. They had already pulled completely out of the dock, and were now preparing to start up the either drives.  
  
"Hey Kuroi.Do you hear something?" Ninii asked upon hearing a series of load thuds and crashes.  
  
"Umm...I don't think so" Kuroi answered as she finally got the ship ready for departure.  
  
"HEY AKI! CAN WE LEAVE NOW OR WHAT?" Kuroi yelled. All she got in reply were a few gurgles and chokes for help.  
  
"I'm gonna take that as a yes ^_^" Kuroi said as her finger reached over to the button on the far side of the control panel.  
  
"Wait." Ninii spoke upon grabbing Kuroi's hand. "Shouldn't we wait till they get in there seats?"  
  
"Na. They'll be fine." Kuroi said reassuringly. And pressed the button. A lifeless voice then came on over the intercom.  
  
"Launching in..10..9..8" Nicoli herd the message and let go of Aki, who was currently pressed against the wall with her arm behind her back. She then darted into the room, jumped completely over her chair and sat down. Making sure that her restraints were nice and snug.  
  
~Well that was odd~ Aki thought as she rubbed her shoulder, trying to stop the strange sting that had recently developed.  
  
"7.6.5.4.3." Aki then walked in with a hand on the side of her neck.  
  
"Hey.what's going on- O.o;" Aki stopped to see the number 2 up on the main screen. "SHIT!!!!!" Aki screamed as she lunged for her seat.  
  
"1.ignition" The ship started out to full speed and aki went rolling back to the very end of the ship. Cursing the whole way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well I got that done. Not bad right? Not good.but not bad. As for all you Gene-a-halics out there, don't worry. I'm gonna put him and Jim in the next chapter. I'd like to hear a review or two...good or bad don't figure. Just wanna know how I'm doing. But like I say, if ya gadda say something bad be nice about it. Also I like hearing ideas, so please tell me any you may have. If it's a really good one then I'll include it as best I can. And don't worry. I will give you credit. Thank you ^_^; 


	2. SLACKER!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the outlaw star crew. As for the people in it they are people that I do know..so I assure you that they aren't yours.but if they are please contact me and I will change it.  
  
Content: Nothing to bad. A "inappropriate" word here and there. Child abuse. Not even child abuse.more like Jim abuse. But anyway... ::goes on mumbling to self since people obviously are no longer listening.::  
  
Note: ^_^; thought I was dead didn'cha. ....they'll never take me alive. But where was I?.O yeah. I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter..I would say that I was busy but I wasn't. I'm the procrastination queen.  
  
~*~Chapter Two~*~  
  
~SLACKER! ~  
  
(On planet Sentinel)  
  
"GENE! GET OUT OF BED!" The small boy yelled from downstairs as he turned on the stove and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a carton of juice and a few eggs.  
  
"GENE!?" He yelled again, turning to look in the direction of Gene's room.  
  
No movement.  
  
"GENE, COME ON!" He demanded a little loader. Some times he couldn't believe how lazy Gene really was.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"O that's it" He mumbled and turned for the stares. Muttering profanities every step of the way. It was the same habitual series of proceedings every morning. Gene haled his smashed ass into bed about 3 in the morning, stayed in bed until damn near 1 in the evening, then was late to almost every other daily even that had been planed. Never any diverse.  
  
He got to the top and glared at the sleeping mass that was his companion. Same as always; a seemingly lifeless corps lie dormant in the covers. Walking over to the side of the bed, he began to pull on the cover. After about 2 full minutes of getting nothing accomplished he proceeded to the other side of the bed.  
  
  
  
"Baka, you over slept agai- o.o" 2 feet away from the bed Jim 'found' one of gene's shoes and tripped. "SHIT!" Jim yelled and landed with a thud. Another thing, he had noticed over the years that Gene had a tendency to void away from the more 'cleanly' way of livelihood.  
  
  
  
Back on the bed a large pile of covers began to stir with a series of grunts and moans. "Jim, could you try to be a little quieter?" Gene pleaded in his half conscious state; not believing how rude some people could be. Jim's eye twitched as he began to grind his teeth. The last straw had just been taken.  
  
Jim looked up at the bed with a blank stare. Gene had to be joking. he better have been joking. Jim questioned to himself. He then got up off the ground and placed a death glare on his face. He new very well what his chances of winning were, but at the time it all made perfect since.  
  
"O, I'll keep it down," Jim rolled up his sleeves ".KAMAKAZE!!!" he screamed in mid air as he lunged at Gene. Gene, who's reaction time was severely altered due to a hangover, had just enough time to role over onto his back to look up at the child like form heading in his direction.  
  
" What the-" Gene had just gotten out as Jim landed on his chest. The boy then grabbed a pillow and began assaulting gene. This went on for a few moments, Then, as the feathers cleared, gene stared up at the boy who was currently sitting on his chest grinning like an idiot. In Jim's mind, he was now even.  
  
"Maybe next time you'll get up" Gene still glared up at the boy, completely silent. ".what.why are you looking at me like that?" The look still remained. Almost like gene wasn't exactly sure what to do about the current situation. ".your not mad are you- O.o;" Before Jim even got an answer he was already in a head lock, completely off the ground, feet dangling, gasping for air. Why didn't he see that coming.  
  
"MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU'LL LEAVE ME ALONE YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Gene yelled as he proceeded to grind his knuckles into the poor kids scalp.  
  
" Ha.ga.naa.." Jim attempted to stutter something out of his mouth; but was unable to do so for the reason that he couldn't breath. Gene looked down at the wiggling boy in his grasp curiously. He had to admit he did like to hear the boy attempt to yell back at him.  
  
  
  
"What was that, shrimp?" he asked as he let his grip loss and placed his head by Jim's. He knew that no mater what happened he was going to get the ass beating of the century; so he may as well make this good. Jim stay completely still for a moment; then with one swift yet fluent motion flung his head back and bit the older man in the ear.  
  
  
  
For a moment gene remained completely still; trying to contemplate why exactly it was that he had a sudden stabbing pain in his left ear. Then, it hit him. "WHAT THE!?" he screamed as he dropped Jim and placed a hand on his ear. He then proceeded to jump around and shriek like a drowning cat.  
  
  
  
"^_^ That sucks doesn't it" Jim smarted off and began to laugh at the show gene was currently putting on. Gene heard the laughing and stopped; putting the pain that was consuming the whole left side of his head aside and slowly turning his head to face Jim, he spoke.  
  
"It's soooo over" Gene grabbed his weapon of choice, which at the time was the only surviving pillow from there last brawl, and ran at Jim. Jim had minimal time to react, so took his only escape option; he dove completely under gene and took off running; Gene directly behind him. He maid it out of the room; though he wouldn't have even made it that far if he wouldn't have slammed the door in Gene's path. Jim heard a load thump behind him, followed by the sound of the door flying open. Jim stopped briefly to look back, seeing gene standing there with his hand on his fore head he assumed it was probably a good time to run again.  
  
"HEY! HEY! NO FAIR YA DAMN APE!" Jim shouted up at gene; trying absolutely anything to outmaneuver his more athletic friend.  
  
"APE!? THAT'S IT!" gene finally gained enough on Jim to reach out and grasp his arm. Picking Jim completely off of the floor he placed his knuckles on the boys scalp, grind them as hard as he could manage.  
  
"YOUR LUCKY I'M IN A GOOD MOOD OR I'D ROLE YOUR ASS!" Jim yelled; attempting to make himself seem more aggressive then he really was. Gene couldn't believe that last remark. He removed his knuckles from Jim's scalp and grabbed the back of the boy's coat. Jim remained hanging in the air. Somewhat resembling a kitten being held by it's mother, and becoming as pissed off as any human being could ever accomplish. Jim had no clue of what was to coming next; honestly he wasn't sure he actually wanted to know. If he wanted to avoid an inevitable beating he had to get out of this now.  
  
Jim dropped out of his jacket. He sat there on the floor staring blankly ahead of himself; quickly trying to gather his thoughts. "Wow.who would have ever thought that would have worked?" He commented to himself before getting up and looking back at Gene. Gene was still looking at the jacket in his hand, as if he couldn't quite grasp where exactly Jim had gone. Then he finally looked at Jim; both stared at each other momentarily. Jim then smiled and took off running. Gene reached out in an attempt to grasp another layer of Jims clothing but missed by mere centimeters.  
  
"ggRRR COME BACK HERE DAMN IT!" Gene yelled after Jim.  
  
"LIKE I'M REALLY GONNA LISTEN TO THAT REQUEST!" Jim yelled right back. Not missing a step as he headed for the steps.  
  
Jim threw himself down the first few step and then made a beeline for the bottom. By now Gene had finally grasped the situation and headed after the panicking boy. He too started out of the room. By the time he got out Jim was already half way down the steps. This shouldn't be a problem Gene thought to himself as he dashed after Jim. For every single step Jim took gene took three. So by the time Jim had hit the landing Gene was no more then 3 feet behind him.  
  
Jim ran into the kitchen, Gene hot on his feet. He turned the corner of the counter, practically preparing himself to be caught by Gene. By the sounds coming behind him he knew that Gene had to be right there. Gene threw out his hand in hopes to finally end this struggle. His hand so close that he could have grabbed the collar of Jim's shirt right then; but fate was currently working against him. His foot landed on a particularly slick tile and from there it was over it. Down he went. His hand still so close Jim could feel a gust of wind on the back of his neck. There was a very load thud, then silence.  
  
Jim took an extra 4 or so steps before turning on his heals and looking back. There was nothing. An empty space replaced a scene that had once been an in raged redhead; quite debatably one of god's most horrifying creatures. Jim looked down. Gene was at present a broken mass on the cold tile floor.  
  
Barley escaping from Gene Jim accepted this chance as a blessing from the good lord himself and darted out of the room; feet barley touching the ground as he sprinted.  
  
Gene, however, was not near as "Blessed". He lay face first on the cold tile floor breathing deeply, his own warm breath forming a thin layer of humidity under his face. ".owe." Gene moaned as he slowly lifted himself off of the ground, making it a point in his mind to never run through the kitchen again with anything less then high traction running shoes on his feet.  
  
He debated with himself weather or not he should continue chasing Jim; but that thought was quickly ruled out as it was replaced with the fact that Jim had to sleep sometime. With that he smiled and walked over the counter; grabbing a cup of coffee, cortices of Jim. From there he walked over to the table and sat down, slowly sipping the hot fluid.  
  
He finally relaxed, leaning back in his chair he sighed, "God, the days only started and it's already screwed over" He mumbled to himself, trying to break the silence. When he finished the silence set in once more, only to be broken by the screeching of a telephone buzzer severely amplified by a hangover. "aahhHHH! WHAT NOW!" Gene growled and dove for the phone; not quite as graceful as he would have liked it to be but efficient enough.  
  
".Starwind and Hawking enterprises" He started off in a seemingly kind tone. "How may I help you?" He then said completely switching his tone of voice over to -this-better-be-good- means. This threat however went un noticed by the man.  
  
"Your Gene.right?" The man questioned lifting an eyebrow. The last thing he expected to hear on the other end of the receiver was some punk teenager that could be mistaken for some one that just came out of a 20- year coma.  
  
"Yeah" Gene yawned in response; holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he stretched out his arms. The man sat silent for a moment; deciding weather or not that he believe that it was in fact the man he wished to contact.  
  
"Gene Starwind?" the man wanted to make sure that it was even the right Gene at all.  
  
"Damn it is this a fucking questioner or did you wanna talk business" Gene yelled. Hitting his fist about a foot away from the phone and grasping the phone in his right hand once more. The last thing he wanted to do at this hour was to prove his identity to someone he didn't even know, or care to know for that matter. Gene's action, however, only made the man smile.  
  
"You must be Gene, everyone said you could be a real hard ass when the occasion presented itself" He laughed. This only pissed Gene off more. Gene leaned in closer the phone, his finger hovering over the disconnect button.  
  
The man took note of the long silence and assumed the obvious. "Your not even gonna hear me out?" The man asked Gene in an almost mocking tone. He was finding the whole situation terribly amusing. Gene couldn't believe it. It was almost like the guy was trying to play with his head; which honestly wasn't a very hard thing to accomplish at any time before noon.  
  
Gene took in a long deep breath. "Look, if ya wanna talk then have at it. But if you called to try and start shit then don't waste my time. I've got better things to do" Gene barked. Knowing damn well that he had absolutely nothing to do at this time.  
  
"Alright then" the man stated happily. " I was wondering if you could meet me some where so we could talk a little more privately. You must understand that this is a very gray request that must be asked and I can't very well have anyone hear in on this" The man spoke; his voice notably dropping in tone, but still managing to keep it's -in-good-spirits- tone.  
  
"Something top secret huh?" Gene questioned in a voice almost to series for the situation. "Look pall, I guarantee the phone lines here aren't bugged" these words dripped with sarcasm and Gene rolled his eyes for a final upshot. Not even knowing why he rolled his eyes; he was the only one in the room after all.  
  
"Here's the deal," The man spoke in an -as-a-matter-of-fact- voice. "You've already talked to me. There gonna assume you already have it, or will obtain it within the day. It's also pretty obvious that they already know I've contacted you, they've probably known before you even picked up the phone. They're most likely coming as we speak, weather or not there going to go after me first or you is the only debatable thing in this entire conversation." He paused momentarily, seeing if Gene had anything to say thus far. "Just meet me some where and we can discuses this whole mess further. How's Clides sound? 10 O' Clock." The mans voice as well as attitude had completely changed. It no longer sounded care free but now very gray and severe. "Good luck kid" the man finally said as he hung up the phone; not even weighting for a response.  
  
Their Gene stood. Leaning on the wall, staring blankly into space. This was probably the second to last thing he expected to hear on the phone. The last thing being -welcome to McDonalds, how may I serve you?-.  
  
Gene still remain with the phone to his ear; as if he wasn't sure weather or not the conversation was truly over yet. This all sounded so strange. He wanted to simply regard this incident as a prank or perhaps even the wrong number but there was just something about how the man sounded; he sounded so serious, maybe even desperate.  
  
With that thought Gene finally hung up the phone. Staling his hand on the receiver for a few extra seconds; still trying to sort out what was going on. Jim reentering the room soon cut through his thoughts.  
  
"Who was that?" Jim asked as he walked back over to his previously started breakfast creation; making sure to keep a safe distance from Gene's grabbing range.  
  
".." Gene didn't answer. He remained staring at the phone as if it was a bomb.  
  
".Gene.what the hell happened? Is something wrong?" Jim asked; a little concerned as to what could have been said on the phone to make Gene space out like this. "Did some chick drop your sorry ass?" Jim lightly smiled, saying this not to be mean but to get a reaction out of gene. Good or bad didn't figure. But Gene acted as if he didn't even here Jim. .He isn't going to kill me.is this a sign of the apocalypse or something? Jim thought. Maybe Gene's finally drank so much that enough brain cells have been killed to send him into a coma like state. Jim laughed at the thought and preceded to poor a glass of coffee for himself.  
  
Gene finally snapped out of it. "What's that JAMES?" Gene said. Making sure to pronounce every part of Jim's full name as clearly as possible. "Is their something amusing going on here?" Gene turned to face Jim; preparing for a second phase in his attack.  
  
At that moment about a million possible candidates to insult Gene ran through Jim's mind, but he wasn't quite sure of weather or not he was ready to accept the consequences that would surly follow his actions. So he thought of another coerce of conversation to start; one that wouldn't end with him out cold. "You know were runnin pretty low on money Gene." He stated. Knowing very well that Gene was already fully aware of their financial situation but it making a valid -save-my-ass- conversation nonetheless.  
  
"Yer point?" Gene responded; sitting back down at his previously neglected coffee.  
  
"The rents due in one week" Jim took a seat across from Gene; his feet not touching the ground and the top of the table coming up to the upper part of his torso.  
  
".Is not," Gene said after pausing for a moment. Not really being sure weather or not Jim was correct.  
  
"Yeah.it is. You got the letter last week. Remember?" Jim shot back.  
  
"No it's not" Gene remarked; sipping his coffee that as of now was basically at room temperature. "Damn it" Gene hissed as he sat the coffee cup down. Not really feeling like drinking cold coffee; but truly not feeling like getting up for another cup.  
  
"DAMN IT GENE" Jim yelled and got up from the table. He proceeded to head to the other side of the room; leaving his coffee unwatched. Gene listened as he herd the sound of papers rustling. What the hell Gene reasoned with himself as he took Jim's coffee cup and held it over his own; poring the still hot liquid into his half empty cup. He then set the cup back down and started to drink his now recharged coffee.  
  
"Here it is" Jim set the paper down in front of Gene; pointing at the bright red box with the words -final notice- inside. Jim sat down and grabbed his coffee cup. "I told you." He went to take a drink and realized that the cup was damn near 3/4ths empty.  
  
"What the hell!?" Jim questioned; placing a finger in the mug to make sure that something wasn't wrong with his mouth. "ggrrRRR, YOU DRANK IT!" Jim shouted; slamming his cup down.  
  
"I did you a favor" gene commented back as he drank his fairly warm caffeine fix.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Jim asked confusingly. Really not quite clear on the meaning that Gene was making.  
  
Gene stopped drinking and looked at Jim. "Coffee stunts your growth. To much more of it and I may have to get the booster seat back out ya damn runt." Gene finished. Knowing what effects that the prior statement would have on the small boy. Smiling at the destruction he left behind.  
  
Some people may say that was the last straw, others that it was the pound that broke the camels back. Jim didn't care; all he knew was that a war had just been started. ".Take that back" Jim growled dangerously low. Standing up on the chair and looking Gene in the eyes.  
  
"Hey look" Gene smiled. "Your almost as tall as me now" he commenting bringing attention to the fact that even on a chair Jim wasn't all that much taller.  
  
"TAKE IT BACK!" Jim growled louder.  
  
"Is that a request or a demand?" Gene commented as he pushed aside his mug and returned Jim's glare. "The problem here is I don't really see anyone that can make me," Gene said as he looked around the room to put emphasis on his statement. "Unless of course," Gene snickered, "little Jimmy wants to try and do something about it." Gene grabbed one of Jim's cheeks and pinched.  
  
Jim was outraged. Nothing that could have slipped out of that Baka's mouth could have even come close to what he had just done. "YOU IMACHURE SOCIAL REGECT! YOUR SO DEAD!" and with that said Jim jumped at Gene. Well aware that his ass was as good as dead but planning to add a few scars at any rate.  
  
This took Gene by surprise. He thought he had at least 4 more insults before the boy would even think about taking the situation up a level; so Gene fell back in his chair. Taking Jim with him. They both hit the floor, Jim still swinging.  
  
"Holly shit calm down." Gene requested as he grabbed both of Jim's fists. "Sorry. Don't take the comment so literally." Gene commented as he sat up. This rolling Jim off of him and onto the floor.  
  
"If every body took everything as "Non literally" as you nothing would get done. The world would stop functioning." Jim commented. "All you have to do is get out and get a damn job. Nothing big even. Just something to keep us off the street for now. I can make enough to keep us feed but I'm not old enough to get a job that pays enough to handle the rent. You know that." Jim opened his mouth and took another breath so he could continue however was cut off .  
  
"Alright alright damn it. I'll get the damn money. Besides, I already have a job in mind." Gene said smiling. He got up and walked over to the couch, picking up a pair of previously discarded pants and putting them on, then slipping on his shoes. " I gadda run a few errands first then I'll get on it." He paused long enough to pull a shirt over his head and pull on his jacket. "I'll have enough money by next week" he walked towards the door.  
  
".What job?" Jim questioned; still sitting on the floor. "Gene? What job?" Gene acted like he didn't here him to avoid having to explain that whole damn phone incident again.  
  
"I'll catch ya latter Jim" Gene said as he waved and ran down the hall.  
  
Jim stared blankly at the door. Not sure exactly what Gene had up his sleeve but knowing it sure as hell wouldn't end pretty. Did it ever?  
  
  
  
Authors note: OMG!!!!!!!!!! ::pulls self off of floor and back to computer:: ::covered in blood and dirt with very pail skin:: I LIVE.MWHA HA HA HA HA ..::room is silent:: .......sorry...I had some incidents preventing me from posting this sooner..I should be dead..^_^; god bless the T-virus. ::leaves room to call news paper and have her name taken out of the obituaries::  
  
Next chapter: Gene and the crew of the Mukai are finally going to meet. -_- ; never thought it would happen did'cha? And as always reviews are always welcome..::said desperately:: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!1 ;_; 


	3. When it rains it pours

Disclaimer: Why do I even have to say this. honestly. who the hell here really thinks I own any of these characters (besides the obvious)? ::room is silent:: didn't think so. But anyways.::clears throat:: Outlaw Star is not of my own. It is property of their respectful owners and all that jazz.  
  
  
  
Content: This chapter has profanity and violence. ^_^ gadda love the blood shed.  
  
Note: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEOPLE REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : D ::Jumps around room like moron:: ^_^; me so happy. ....no one saw that. ::Sits back down::. ::continues typing before the "mean people with the pretty white jacket" come again::  
  
~*~ When it rains it pours ~*~  
  
(On the Mukai)  
  
"Awwww.." Aki moaned as she opened her eyes. Everything in the room resembling a pastel painting; blurs of colors and figures, none of which could clearly be deciphered as anything known to her. She blinked a few times in an attempt to regain her visualization. This act helping a great deal but still not completely correcting the dilemma.  
  
"Well well well." An eerily recognizable voice commented; followed by the sound of footsteps entering the room. "You finally grace us with your presence. Or should I say 'Grace us with your consciousness'?" The voice paused to contemplate her own question. "No answer?.Didn't think so. Well I bet next time you'll get your ass in the nearest pilot seat before we take off now won't cha." They finally completed.  
  
"Damn it Kuroi! You knew damn well I wasn't in my seat!" Aki attempted to ridicule. The cough that came immediately after the comment however did take a great deal away from the coercion that was intended.  
  
"O come on. I coulda made it." She gloated then walked over to the side of the bed. Aki didn't answer to this; she simply scowled further; making her resemble a toddler in a toy store that couldn't have her way.  
  
Kuroi overlooked the attempted death glare and grabbed the bedspread covering Aki; pulling it of rather unexpectedly. The sudden change from warm to cold shocking the blonde.  
  
"Shit it's cold" Aki complained as she curled up into a ball and attempted to fit entirely under her pillow.  
  
"Come on Blondie," Kuroi said energetically. "Were pullin into port." She grabbed the pillow and discarded of it onto the already removed bedspread on the floor; adding to the pile quickly mounting.  
  
"What does that have to do with meeee!" She wined; stretching out the last part of her statement. "My head still hurts!" She finished her argument. Not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Kuroi was quickly losing her patients. If any other human on earth had pulled this they would already be bleeding from several new holes administered randomly in their skull. "Ok. I'm gonna ask you a few questions. ready?" Kuroi said kindly. TO kindly. Aki stared at her. She was attempting to anticipate what her next attack might be.  
  
"Questions.?" Aki confirmed.  
  
"Yep." Kuroi nodded. "Now, isn't there something that all space craft need around here before they can be allowed into a port? Without being shot down at any rate." She said very slowly; pronouncing all of her words plainly.  
  
"Yeah." Aki answered after a few moments of deep-rooted thought; by a blonde's standard anyway.  
  
"Right. Now here's the tuff part. What are these things called?" She then questioned. Smiling even bigger then before.  
  
Aki wasn't sure if this was a trap or if Kuroi was mocking her. Perhaps she had just gone insane and was really asking questions for answers. "Entry codes. I think." She affirmed.  
  
"Good. Now who are the only people that ever know these 'codes'" She said; making quotations while saying the word Codes.  
  
"Only captains and or officers if the case is on a military ship." Aki smiled. Proud of her self for answering that one so simply.  
  
"And you are?" Kuroi stated her last question while popping her knuckles.  
  
"The Capt-.um.no. not captain. I'm. um." Aki panicked at the utterance that almost slipped out of her lips. "I'M THE SHIPS COOK!" She shouted out.  
  
"Wrong answer my intelligently lacking friend" Kuroi declared as she grabbed Aki by the waist and threw her over her shoulder. Aki began to shriek out every vulgarity that had been taught to her over the years. "Now now. None of that." Kuroi chuckled.  
  
"LET ME GO! MY HEAD STILL HURTS REALLY BAD!" She stated again. This time adding much more energy behind it.  
  
"Damn it. You're lucky that's all that hurts. If you keep this up when I get done with you your head will be the absolute smallest amount of your problems" Kuroi threatened as she walked out of the room and down the hall to the control room; Thankfully only about a minutes saunter away.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
(In the control room)  
  
"Well, there it is." Ninii as-a-matter-of-factly stated. Even though she didn't have to point out the piece of information. Not many people could overlook an entire planet. "Isn't that big is it" She then commented.  
  
"Nope. Not at all. It's crowded as all hell though." Nicoli commented back.  
  
"Doesn't it have the second highest crime rate in this sector of space? Gosh! That's weird." Ninii rambled as she gazed out of the ships window, mesmerized.  
  
"What do you mean.Weird?" Nicoli questioned. She had the general idea of the statement but wanted to get a superior understanding of it.  
  
"O. it's just that you would think that a planet that small wouldn't have that high of a crime rate.that's all" Ninii finished. She then turned and looked at Nicoli. "That's all there is about it really." She ended, then turned back to the main monitor. Beginning to make the final navigational adjustments.  
  
"Ok. ready for landing." Ninii said as she pressed the last few buttons. The auto navigational system had just been lifted.  
  
"Now what?" Nicoli questioned.  
  
"Now we weight for Aki and Kuroi" Ninii smiled, leaning back in her chair. Nicoli really wasn't very happy at all about that last comment.  
  
"What!? Why do we have to weight for that Baka?" She mumbled. Crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair; she sighed an over exaggerated sigh and continued to criticize.  
  
"Well. we don't have to weight. if you feel you can land this thing on your own?" Ninii inclined back up in her chair and once again faced Nicoli. Nicoli only countered to this with a dagger like gaze. "I can dock in a space port but I've never landed anything in actual gravity before."  
  
"Damn you. I get the point." Nicoli affirmed. Thinking the argument was now over. Ninii however wasn't quite ready for it to end yet.  
  
"Ya know. If you hadn't kept her back there for so long we would already be landing." She stated. Taking the verdict of blame and managing to place it in a polite tenor. Ninii proving at being quite well at things like that.  
  
"Do you wanna start something Ninii? I'd hate to think that you do." Nicoli jumped out of her chair so that she could face Ninii fully; not really taking that great of offence to the remark but trying to pass the time by any means. This frightened the poor girl partially to death; her not knowing that Nicoli was joking around. Right as Nicoli prepared to move towards Ninii to finish the horrification process the sound of a door breach was heard.  
  
"Good morning folks" Kuroi energetically greeted. "Look what I drug in" She smiled in her usual evil grin and threw Aki into her chair; not being all to gentle about it. The girl kept an oddly at ease facial expression; still a notable amount of irritation trimming the edges.  
  
"Good morning Kuroi, Aki ^_^." Ninii greeted back with her usual -brighter-then-the-sun-itself- smile. "Are ya ready to land this beast?" Ninii straight away questioned. She was starting to get tired of the cold metallic surroundings of their ship and wanted off immediately.  
  
"Wow. Were here already?" Aki inquired as her face got a rather blank fleeting look on it. She walked over to the window and gazed out. "Pretty." No one really jumped on the chance to answer that question; instead faces all around the room faulted. Kuroi, however, took up the challenge.  
  
"Ok, Aki. why exactly do you think I would get you out of bed for entrance codes when we weren't even at the planet yet?" She questioned in an almost ashamed tone of voice.  
  
"^_^; Wow I never thought of it that way" Aki began to laugh. Eyes darted around the room. All gazes finally settling on Kuroi. Kuroi simply looked back and shrugged her shoulders; Not knowing of any way to cure stupidity.  
  
"Umm. well. shall we continue?" Nicoli sat down in her seat; bringing down a series of red straps over her shoulders and securing them tightly. "Let's get this mess over with." She then stated. Everyone else in the control room took this as a request to get buckled down immediately.  
  
Aki very quickly pulled her restraints over her and pulled them even tighter then usual, wanting to avoid another concussion if at all possible. Once done she began hitting every button in eyes range as quickly, yet perfectly as ever seen. "10.94 miles away and closing. An estimated 32 minutes till atmospheric entry." She spoke. The words and series of numbers poring from her mouth sounding almost alien to how she looked and earlier acted. She finally placed the entry code and received permission to enter the atmosphere. Their mission had finally begun.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
(Back with Gene)  
  
"DAMN IT!" Gene yelled as he ran. He looked at his watch and noticed it was already 10:05. "I don't believe this shit." He gasped as he sprinted around the next corner. His car had broken down a good 2 miles away; this making for an excellent evening work out opportunity. Looking up as far as he could see he finally saw the neon glow of the sign he was in search of. This brought the beginning flare of a smile to his face; taken immediately away by a newly developing pain in his side. He continued nonetheless, almost tripping over a discarded beer bottle.  
  
Finally reaching the bar he shoved open the door; still trying to catch his breath, none to successfully. The bar was fairly crowded. There were way to many people to decipher any specific individual from any other. Even more so since he had never actually seen the person he was looking for. He took his only option.  
  
"HEY CLIDE!" he yelled over the raised voices of all the customers as he approached the owner. The man saw the familiar red fire and smiled.  
  
"Hey Gene. How's it goin?" He inquired.  
  
"Pretty fair. Hey, I was wondering. Has any one come in here about. o. lets say 5 minutes before me? Some one you haven't seen around here lately." He deliberated, leaning on the bar yet still keeping his eyes set on Clide.  
  
"Hmmm." He thought momentarily. Looking around the room. "Not that I call to mind." He finally established; this smashing Gene's hopes of ever finding the potential client. "But about 10 minutes ago that guy over there came in. aint never seen him around these parts." Clide finished. Pointing at a gentleman all the way across the room in the furthest crook. A haze of cigarette smoke developing around him.  
  
"Thanks," Gene said appreciatively as he walked over to the table; placing himself in the direct viewing path of the man in order to get his attention.  
  
"Hey. Is this seat taken?" Gene asked the man; then sat down before even weighting to hear a retort. He could now clearly make out the man. He was a fairly built guy, some what resembling Gene. He had luminous green eyes and hair so black it damn near looked cobalt.  
  
"Once Gene had taken his chair the man smiled. The odd humor of the man confirming to Gene that it was in fact the man he had spoken with over the phone earlier that day. He took one last drag on his cigarette before pressing it into the ashtray. "Well if it isn't the locally renowned Gene Starwind. I must say I pictured some body a little better then you." He alleged in a disrespectful tone Almost as if attempting to bring Gene down a rank.  
  
Gene pushed the obvious insult to the back of his mind and proceeded to reply. "Your not all that great your self." He smiled. This made the man grin even more.  
  
"Good. We have something in common already." He joked. Gene not really finding it comical but keeping his smirk none the less.  
  
"So. you had a job to request?" Gene stopped smiling and got a rather serious facade.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
(In the Mukai)  
  
"Um. Aki. aren't you a little off center?" Ninii questioned. She was trying to cover her obvious concerns but it showing through even so. The ship jerked again and Ninii dug her nails even deeper into her chair.  
  
"No. I'm right on target." Aki said cockily. She was attempting to follow the guide beacon. Conversely she currently had double vision and couldn't quite decide which image of the beacon she should chose to be following. Yet to the people who could see clearly it was quite apparent that they might miss the landing pad by a good 300 yards. It normally wouldn't be an anxiety except for the small fact of all the other ships parked in the area. "Aki, I really think you should just let Kuroi land this time" Nicoli pleaded; not ready to die yet at such a young age. The constant rocking of the ship didn't bother her at all but the fact that the ship kept changing coerces was a little unnerving.  
  
"Why the hell are you guys nagging me? I've done this a hundred times and you've never complained once. Well.except that time I sideswiped that Cataral ship. but lets not get into that one again." Aki reminded her companions as they continued there decent. The reminder of the past incident making them even more uneasy. The numbers on the screen getting lesser and lesser. The time remaining till contact was only about two minutes and falling.  
  
"Give me the controls" Kuroi demanded, realizing that this wasn't going to end well unless some one intervened. Getting out of her seat and clinging to her chair; the force of the ship going into orbit pulling he away. Any other being would have been plastered to the back of the control room wall by now; Kuroi not even showing the slightest bit of strain.  
  
"I can land this think." Aki alleged one last time. Kuroi at that point had heard enough and climbed into the seat with Aki, shoving her over.  
  
"I really think I should do this." Kuroi then took the controls and began to follow the guide as best she could. Every one present took in a deep inhalation and sighed; that is until they all realized Kuroi had never landed anything in her whole life.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
(Sentinel)  
  
"The undertaking I have in mind is really quite simple. It's just the impediments that will lie in your way that make this tricky." The man remarked; putting out his third cigarette of the evening.  
  
"Yeah yeah, we've already established the whole tricky part.Mr.. What did you say your name was?" Gene questioned. He was trying to get the guys name so he could due a background check when he got back home.  
  
"I didn't say my name." The man smarted as usual. "But my name is Richard. Richard Arani to be more precise." He informed.  
  
"Alright Mr. Arani" Gene was then cut off by the man again.  
  
"O please, No formalities. Just Richard if you will." He requested.  
  
Gene really didn't see any difference in what the hell the man was called but went with the request at any rate. "Richard, what the hell is it you want me to do exactly. You seem to be avoiding the subject." Gene brought the fact to Richard's attention.  
  
"Very good Gene. Your not a complete idiot after all." Richard insulted again. Almost making it a point to attack Gene's ego every time he spoke. "This is the job" He then placed a hand on the inside of his jacket, then looked to both sides of him very cautiously. He pulled out a very small, pasty, letter and laid it on the table. "It's a letter. I need it delivered somewhere. I'll tell you where when you except the terms of this operation." He finally finished.  
  
Gene couldn't believe it. He had gotten his ass haled all the way downtown so he could deliver some batty freaks mail. "Is that it. just a letter?" He questioned in shock. His eyes getting bigger and jaw starting to slump. He was mentally debating weather or not he should stay and listen or waltz out of here with whatever lingering dignity he had.  
  
"Is that it?! You obviously aren't grasping the severity of this 'letters' importance," He scolded. "Listen Jr. The contents of this envelop are worth more then your damn life. More then mine, more then every persons on this whole god forsaken planet." He hissed in an eerily low tone. His eyes turning to slits and his hand tightening on his cigarette pack.  
  
"Calm the fuck down. I get it. I get it" Gene declared. Still thinking the whole thing was a complete squander but not wanting to piss the man off anymore then he already was. "So all I have to do is deliver this letter .thing." Gene questioned as he slammed down a shot that had just recently been brought to their table. He had just gotten over his previous hang over and figured it was as good a time as any to start another.  
  
"Basically. Yeah. That sums it up for the most part." Richard stated. He then grabbed another cigarette and placed its end in a candle that had been added decoratively to the table in which they sat. He started to lift it to his lips when he paused. "Say. you have a ship right?" the man questioned; then continued to taint his lungs.  
  
"This question came as a bit of a stun to Gene. He new damn well e didn't have a ship, or have any means of getting one for that matter. "Well." Gene paused, sorting out what he would say next. "I don't have it right now but I can get it" He threw out. Not sure weather or not it made any since but sticking to it in any case. It sounded like your average lie and was immediately picked up by the man.  
  
This made the man scoff. "I didn't think so. But don't worry" He went on; grabbing a writing implement out of his coat and jotting a few things on a napkin as he spoke. "Go to this port. It isn't to far away from here. There should be a burgundy ship and black ship on the landing pad. The black ones yours. And please mind not to hit the other spacecraft when you take off. That shit isn't easy to get fixed." He finished then scooted the napkin in front of Gene; this causing a rather blank facial expression to cross Gene's façade.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
(On the Mukai)  
  
Every lass on the ships eyes resembled that of a deer in head lights. The tint had ran out of their faces and they sat in complete silence. Each one taking a very long moment to themselves to contemplate exactly how close to death they actually came.  
  
These grave like proceedings were the broken by a voice over the intercom. "Welcome." He greeted joyously. "Well if I must say that was the most interesting method of landing a ship I've ever seen. And I've been working her for damn near 14 years." He then waited for a response; not receiving one. "Hello? Every one alright in there." He then chimed. With the landing just made it wouldn't surprise him if every person present was already dead.  
  
Nicoli was the first one to show animation. She sat up in her seat and pressed the transmission key. Taking in another deep breath before proceeding. "Yeah. were ok" She lied  
  
"Ok then" he cut in; his voice filled with disbelief. Being pressed for time he couldn't try for the real answer. "Your verified a 24 hour pass. After that your ship will be impounded and a fine will start to mount. I have sent to you a list of rules and laws that comply with this planet. I suggest you read over them carefully. Any failure to follow them will result with imprisonment and or legal action-" The man started to go on but was cut off as Aki broke the communication message. She didn't want to risk her headache getting any worse then it had already had grow to.  
  
"Alright ladies, you heard the man. We have 24 hours to hunt down Mr. Grim." Aki started to state the current circumstances. "Kuroi and I will take the down town region. This includes the shopping area and bars. You two," She said looking at Ninii and Nicoli. "Take the further regions. Check with any hotels or clubs. He should most likely be in one of those places since he isn't planning on staying here long. Skip all the residential zones." She then tossed Ninii a pocket communicator. "Keep that on. If you find him first contact us and wait. We'll be there to help as soon as we can manage." Aki finished.  
  
"Ditto" Nicoli commented back as she cracked a new clip into her gun.  
  
"Alright then, lets get this over with." Kuroi ended; Opening the cargo door to a view of the further regions of Sentinel. It was mostly some form of agriculture but beyond that the lights of the city were quite apparent.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
(Clides)  
  
Well I suppose that's everything" Richard said putting out the last of his cigarette and finishing off a glass of what he was previously drinking. He wasn't classified as drunk by any means but his words were starting to become slurred ever so slightly.  
  
"Hold on now" Gene cut in. "There is still a matter of pay here." Gene reminded. Not about to hall his ass to the other side of the galaxy for nothing.  
  
"O yes, how forgetful of me. Lets see." He paused to think. "How about half a million now and one million when you deliver. I will deposit the money tonight and once you deliver the mentioned object the man I told you about will pay the rest" He decided on. This was very pleasing to Gene; since he now had a ship of his own and way more then enough money for rent.  
  
"Alrighty then. Once the money is deposited I'll be on my way." Gene noted as he reached out his hand for the envelope. Richard crashed his hand down on top of Gene's and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Listen and listen good. You look after this with your life boy, ya hear? I don't care what you have to do, who you must kill, you just get this to its destination." Upon saying this he still held his hand over Genes. Starting to press harder now.  
  
This was coming off as a little strange to Gene. Why any one would stress out over something so seemingly small was beyond him. "I get it. Don't worry. I'll get the letter there," He said confidently; this finally convincing the man to remove his hand and allow Gene to take the letter into his ownership.  
  
"Say. you never told me where to take it." Gene realized; feeling a little dumb for missing that one. For all he knew the letters destination could be a black hole.  
  
"Don't worry. The location is already in the ships database. You should have no difficulty finding it. On the napkin I wrote a 9-digit code. That will get you into the navigation files. After that I advise you to memorize the code and obliterate it." The man assured as well as advised; then stood up. "Well I am a little pressed for time right now so I will be seeing you soon. if fate blesses us both." He then bowed his head gratefully and turned completely around to face the door. He now faced the barrel of a handgun.  
  
"Konoichiwa Grim-sama. How's it going?" The gun-toting female questioned; an ungodly vast sound of enjoyment in her voice. Grim's first response to this was to simply look at the floor. Almost as if trying to avoid looking into the eyes of his soon to be assassin. Gene looked on at the scene unavailing before him; not wanting to give the woman a reason to fire. Not yet anyway.  
  
"May I help you?" Grim questioned, trying to keep a very tranquil persona, and doing a damned good job of it; most people with a gun to there head wouldn't be very up to a friendly conversation.  
  
"Your Richard Arani, am I right?" Kuroi questioned. Wanting to ensure it was the right bounty head before she did anything drastic.  
  
"I rather wish you to refer to me as Grim, but call me what you wish." He serenely requested; almost as if he truly wasn't troubled by the situation at all. Gene sat there in question. He really had no clue why a guy like this would have a bounty on him; sure he was a little on the fruity side but he was very polite.  
  
"Well I suppose it is in my best interests to honor a dead mans wishes," She said before smiling. The grin on her face looking colder then that of the devil him self. Her finger gradually becoming tighter and tighter on the trigger.  
  
If he dies now he can't deposit the money Gene thought. He opted to end the situation; slowly lowering his hand down to his caster.  
  
"Hold it right there Baka." Kuroi demanded. "Let us not forget who here is holding the gun." She reminded. Gene pulled his hand back up and started to formulate a plane B.  
  
"Such a damn shame. So young. So very young. Heaven only knows what you could have done with your life." Grim spoke some what resembling a funeral keeper. "However I suppose your no different then every other bounty hunter or law man that's come after me." Grim rambled.  
  
Wow he's finally snapped Gene figured; the words coming out of Grims mouth making absolutely no since.  
  
"What the hell are you babbling on about?" Kuroi queried; her thoughts akin to Genes. She eased up on the trigger slightly so that she may hear his retort.  
  
"You say you should honor a dead mans wishes. Well I say it's pointless explaining things to the dying." He whispered. These made Kuroi a little uneasy; causing her to take the gun aimed at Grim and drop it ever so slightly, showing that her attention was now lowered. That act leaving her open for a very large range of possible attacks.  
  
Gene couldn't believe his own luck. He grabbed the candle from the table and pelted the woman with it. This didn't cause her any damage but it did trigger a reflex to close her eyes momentarily.  
  
"What the!?!" She shot back. Really having no clue of the dire mistake she had just made. Grim smiled.  
  
He swiftly swung his leg up and around. This knocked the gun from Kuroi's hands. Kuroi, surprised by the moment and not having the time to take in her other choices, dove for her gun. Once she was down he then kicked her directly in the jaw. The force of the blow lifting her completely off the ground and hurling her onto her back. She rested there briefly; staring at the ceiling and still questioning what the hell had just happened.  
  
She slowly sat up trying not to move abruptly for the fear of further damaging anything that may already be injured. She rose up to one knee and then stopped. She now had her own gun placed on her forehead.  
  
"Well I guess this is it. Any last words?" The man said in a very low snarl.  
  
"Yeah, fuck you" Kuroi hissed back; the amount of venom in her voice seeming ungodly.  
  
"Get out of here kid." Grim whispered to Gene; still not taking his gaze off of the girl on the floor. "I'll finish this and deposit your money. You just make sure you finish the task." He ended; pulling back the hammer of the gun and pointing it directly at Kuroi's heart. Kuroi closed her eyes.  
  
He isn't gonna kill her is he?! Gene wasn't sure what the hell was going on but he sure as hell didn't want some chick to get gunned down right in front of him; especially since here death would be in part his fault.  
  
"HOLD IT" Some one screamed from the door of the bar. Before the words had even ended a bullet was already sent flying through the air and directly into Grim's left shoulder. The force of the searing metal pushing him completely around. That o so familiar sound caught the attention of every onlooker in the tavern. Sending all of them sprinting out of the room in hopes of not getting killed. Kuroi exhaled, then kicked the man in the kneecap and sent him plummeting onto the cold tile floor.  
  
Within a moments time Kuroi had retained her handgun once more and was aiming it on Grim. The sender of the bullet then approached.  
  
"Your ass is screwed too buddy" the blonde haired lady threatened Gene. She took aim at him and waited for the sound of Kuroi's gun to go off; that being the signal for her to end Gene's life as well. Seeing the situation before him forced all the earlier thoughts of the man over exaggerating the situation quickly out of his mind. He had only had the letter for 30 seconds and he already had 2 people hunting him down.  
  
"Aki I gotta hand it to you. You sure as hell know how to clear out a party." Kuroi joked. Trying to ease the mood of the whole situation.  
  
"Come on. Kill him." Aki demanded. Wanting the situation to be over with as soon as possible in view of the fact that she really didn't like holding a gun on someone for an extended period of time; she knew the longer they stalled the greater the chances of everything going haywire became.  
  
"Don't kill the kid," Kuroi requested to Aki. "He hasn't done anything." She then informed. Aki looked at Kuroi then shrugged her shoulders. This wasn't at all like Kuroi. She more often then not jumped on the opportunity to spill blood; whose hands it was done by didn't figure.  
  
"As you wish." She the mumbled, putting her gun back in its place. "You heard her. It's your lucky day hun. Get outta here." Aki said as she slightly tilted her head towards the door. Gene looked at the girl that was signaling for him to go, then back at Grim. He was bleeding pretty badly now. The entire left side of him was doused in crimson. If he wanted to get him out he would have to do it now.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at? I told you to get your ass outta here." Aki said forcefully; her hand on the brink of grabbing her firearm yet again.  
  
"Why the hell do you want him dead so badly?"" Gene questioned. He was fully aware of the situation at hand but really wanted to know what Grim could have possibly done to make this many people hate him so badly.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Kurooi answered the question with another question. It became apparent to Gene that every one present was concealing information so nothing was going to be answered by the assassin, or Grim for that matter. Perhaps if he could just get Kurois attention away from Grim one more time they could both get out of there safely. It was a blessing from god himself that they got away with it once, for it to happen again it may take a little more then god could even do. His eyes began to dart around the room in search of anything that may prove useful in a soon to be escape attempt.  
  
"Why do you care?" he continued in a thickheaded manner.  
  
He didn't know Kuroi at all so her past anger management standings were rather unknown; no clue was given that the statement would light the fuse that it did.  
  
Kuroi couldn't deem it. The first time she had shown any compassion towards a member of the human race they opted not to accept the kindness. She would have to make a mental note of this and make sure it never happened again.  
  
"Aki," Kuroi growled from between clinched teeth. "Please teach are new friend over there how to better hold his tong." She demanded harshly. Her attention still didn't break form Grim in the slightest; she had absolutely no intentions of letting the earlier incident reinact itself.  
  
With plan A obviously not working he quickly constructed a new method. "Yeah, teach me how to hold my tong." The term said had just placed a whole new meaning to the words smart ass. Aki knew he would most likely be expecting the oncoming attack so she reached for her gun while turning, trying to cut down on his reaction time; her hand never made it. Aki got half way turned and realized that some one had grabbed her arm. She quickly attempted to correct the misfortune by changing her direction and turning the other way. Gene easily countered this by simply rotating her shoulder and pulling her arm behind her back; taking away all manners of escape. Gene then took the gun from her hip and placed it lightly on her temple; not wanting to hurt her but wanting her to be well aware of the guns prescience.  
  
"SHIT!" Aki screamed as she felt the cold steal press on the side of her head. Kuroi heard her friends screech and immediately shifted to the left; this making it achievable for her to have a full view of both Grim and Gene; Aki could be seen contained by her own damn arm.  
  
"O come on Blondie." Kuroi moaned. She had never had this many things go wrong in a 20-minute time interval before. "Let her go!" Kuroi demanded.  
  
"Your gonna have to as a little nicer then that." Gene requested. Aki then began to struggle; her attempted thrashing didn't even budge Gene.  
  
"How about let her go NOW?!" Kuroi stated the question in a demand like form.  
  
"Hmm. I'm thinking no." He pretended to debate amongst himself before immediately rejecting the request. Kuroi was trying her absolute hardest to keep her anger leashed, however it was failing more and more so with every moment that passed.  
  
"I can't help but get the feeling you can't hear me." She very calmly affirmed, "So let me try one more time" with this said she pulled out a separate gun that had been located behind her held by the waistline of he jeans. She now had both Grim and Gene targeted.  
  
"Let.Her.Go.Now." She insisted as she pronounced every word perfectly before going on to the next. Gene quickly pulled Aki further in front of him self, her feet scarcely touching the ground; knowing that she most likely wouldn't shoot through her own friend in order to slaughter him.he hoped.  
  
"Hiding behind some one half your size. How courageous of you." She insulted.  
  
"Yeah yeah laugh it up. Your not exactly leaving me with any other choice now are you" Gene informed; justifying to himself what he was doing. "If you even make an effort to kill me I'll take her life right here and now." Gene warned. He wished to avoid any such situation but knew what had to be done had to be done.  
  
"You kill her I'll drop your ass as well as this guys faster then you can blink. It doesn't matter if you fuck yourself over but do you really wanna take him with you?" She threatened; Grim looked up at Gene upon hearing the comment, his eyes almost approving of the said statement. The more she spoke the more her voce resembled that of a roar as an alternative to a usual tone.  
  
There they all stood; guns out, aimed and weighting for any one person to move. If one person made a wrong move it would without doubt set off a series of reactions from every firearm in the conflict; thus every one would inhale there last breath, be they outlaw, assassin, or standard individual.  
  
Authors note- ::dodges bullets:: I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER MAKE A CLIFF HANGER AGAIN! ::Dives behind computer table and covers::..well..I suppose that's the end. But don't worry. The next chapter is now my top priority and will be up before you know it.  
  
Next chapter- A whole new group gets thrown into the mix 


End file.
